Vienna
by Echante
Summary: Addison gets pregnant after Another Second Chance and refuses to tell Mark. Chaptered fluff basically with barely any angst.
1. Track One

**Title: **Vienna

**Summary: **Addison gets pregnant after Another Second Chance, but she refuses to tell Mark.

**A/N: **I'm not going to lie, this story is pretty much fluff, I basically pull every romcom trick I can remember and I don't feel guilty at all! Join the community Maddyson! This is also the first chapter story I've done in quite awhile so I would appreciate reviews because when I don't get them I resort back to one-shots for all eternity. All tracks (chapters) are taken from the lines of the song 'Vienna' by The Fray. PM me if you have any questions!

**Track One: **_The day's last one-way ticket train pulls in… so we smile for casual closure…_

_XXXXXX  
_

She lines them up with military procedure, straight rows, five altogether, three in each row. She needs some sort of control, because it seems obvious that the universe was not going to give it to her. She takes another gulp of her litter of Arizona Green Tea, and rearranges the small procession of plastic into four by fours to accommodate the in-coming addition. Then she screams.

Positive, sixteen confirmations.

Well goddamn.

She needs to get drunk.

She stumbles out of the bathroom and into her kitchen and grasps for a bottle or something else she can drown in. She doesn't remember until it's halfway to her lips and then she hesitates, unsure of if the problem was going to be around long enough to be worth preserving. She screams again at its persistence and then throws the bottle against the door, sending glass and booze flying everywhere.

"Fuck you!" She screams at the cesspool of misery that gathers on her carpet, "Fuck you!" And then she hits the floor, gasping for breath and sobbing. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Hope was supposed to be lost.

The thing she learned about life though was that hope is never really entirely lost.

There's a quiet tapping on the door, and Addison pulls her head out of her hands to stare at the disturbance. Then a muffled voice, "Addy?" she can barely make it out, "Are you okay?"

She nods but then realizes that they can't see her, so she yells back, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Unfortunately, Sam and Naomi don't buy it, and before she knows it, they're forcing their way in.

"Watch out for the glass!" She warns, just in time, thanking God that they hadn't taken off their shoes outside.

Sam looks up at her horrified, "What's going on Addison?"

"It slipped," she mumbles, a little mortified.

"It slipped against the wall?" Sam asks suspiciously.

"Yeah."

Something catches Naomi's eye, and she wanders to the side a bit while Addison argues with Sam about how 'fine' she is. She pushes the bathroom door open wider and her eyes widen at what she sees. "Sam?" Naomi calls, "Can you give me and Addison a minute alone?"

Sam looks at her sharply, but her gaze stays strong so Sam agrees and takes his leave, "I'm here Addy, if you need to talk…"

Addison nods and Sam slips out the back and begins making his way towards his own house. Naomi watches him leave and then turns to Addison, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Addison shakes her head, "No."

"It's Mark's?"

Addison looks up at her, surprised but then she notices the wide open bathroom door and sighs, "It would have to be."

"Do you want to keep it?"

Addison snorts, "Well I kind of have to, it's a miracle baby… it would be like telling God to fuck off."

Naomi laughs, "Yeah, I guess it would be…" she pauses, "are you going to tell him?"

Addison sighs, hating this question, "No. No. He has someone else now, he doesn't want me. He said so himself."

Naomi looked at her surprised, "He said that?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Addy, I have a hard time believing that…"

She scoffs, "Why?"

Naomi pauses and considers how to continue, "Mark… well back when we were all in New York, Mark and I had an interesting conversation…" Addison is looking at her intently so she continues, "I don't remember exactly, but it was during your wedding, and I made a comment about how happy you and Derek looked, and he just looked up at me with his miserable eyes and said sarcastically, 'yeah, I guess they are.'"

Addison shakes her head, "I saw him that day, and he was just pissed off that I was taking Derek away from him…"

Naomi shakes her head but doesn't elaborate because she knows Addison won't listen. Instead, she crosses the distance between them and hugs her friend close whispering, "I don't think so Addy, I don't think so…"

XXXXXX

Derek looks up from his office as he hears two slight knocks on his door and he grins, "Hey! How was L.A.?"

"Good, good."

"How's Sloan and the baby?"

"They'll live," he mutters and then he blurts out, "I slept with Addison."

Derek freezes; "Well shit" is the only thing he could say, "Well how do you feel?"

Mark laughs, "You're not a psychologist, don't examine me."

Derek chuckles, "Seriously Mark, are you okay? Last time she kind of whipped you around there…"

Mark buries his hands in his face, "Well apparently my stupid brain decided that in retaliation, I needed to whip her around this time."

"What do you mean?"

Mark sighed, "She asked me… point blank if I wanted her… and I said 'I'm sorry.' I've waited for this my entire life! I can't believe I blew it like that… it's just," he grasps a pencil and squeezes it, "I'm happy now, I was happy, and then, all of the sudden she wants me? She actually wants me? Not like before in that half-ass kind of way. But she actually looked at me, and she smiled at me and she was so hopeful and I was just… so sad. I don't know why but I was sad. I was so so sad and I just turned her down."

"Do you regret it?"

"Maybe… I don't know… I don't know if we'd ever be functional. I don't think I could live like that again, fighting, the insecurity… she made me happy and miserable at the same time and I think… I don't know how that even works… She was like a drug Derek, I wanted to quit and I couldn't!"

Derek pauses to take in all in, "When you said you waited for this your entire life… you didn't… not while me and Addy were married right?"

But when Mark can't meet his eyes Derek has his answer, "Well shit." He says again, and Mark mirrors him, "Well shit."


	2. Track Two

**Title: **Vienna

**Summary: **Addison gets pregnant after Another Second Chance, but she refuses to tell Mark.

**A/N: **I had fun writing a therapy session so I wrote another two. And PLEASE REVIEW! Like I'll take anything, if you're reading, then just say, "hey good story," or even, "hey this story is crap," OR you can like tell me about your day, or your life, or your problems… I'll be your fucking shrink just REVIEW! Even if you don't have an account, leave an anonymous review!

Oh and is it just me or does Shonda have something against beautiful people?

**Track Two: **_There goes my downpour, there goes my fare thee well… there's really no way to reach me…_

XXXXXX

"How do you feel?"

"Good. Good. I'm fine."

"Naomi thinks I should talk to you."

Addison mutters, "Naomi has a stick up her ass…"

"She thinks you have some issues with your past."

"I don't."

"She thinks you do."

"She's wrong."

"Why do you think she thinks that way?"

"She's daft…" Addison snaps, "I don't know, Violet your whole 'I'm a psychologist calm voice talk thing' is giving me the creeps."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I'm sorry I feel that way too. Maybe you should stop."

"No. What happened in New York… when you had an abortion?"

Addison sighs, "I was scared out of my fucking mind, I was still married, and Mark was screwing around on me with everything he could find." She grits her teeth.

"Would you say you're still a little bit angry about that?"

Addison looks up sharply, "What? No!"

"Not at all?"

"Not at all."

"I think you're lying, but we can move on…"

Addison throws her hands in the air, "Well it's pointless if you just ignore what I say."

"I'm not ignoring you… I just don't believe you."

"Same thing."

"No… it's not… Was there anything good about New York? Anything you liked?"

"Well I did spend about thirty-five of my birthdays there, and about the same amount of Christmases."

"I mean with Mark."

"No."

"Addy."

"No."

"But you stayed with him for three month?"

Addison looked up in shock, "How did you know that?"

"Naomi told me…"

"Why'd she do that?"

"She thought it was good background information."

"Did she?"

"Addison… if I'm going to help you, you're going to need to stop talking to me like we're in an episode of the _West Wing…_"

"I feel like this is more like the _Sopranos, _I think I'm about to get lynched."

"No one is lynching you, just tell me, Naomi says you loved him… can you tell me why?"

Addison sighs, "Mark Sloan is very good at pretending he cares for you."

"Fine. How does he pretend?"

"I don't know… he used to make me pancakes I guess… and he was the opposite of Derek, he brought me food during lunch, he would kiss me randomly throughout dinner and he would surprise me with chariot rides through Central Park in the middle of winter… He used to take walks with me through New York and he would hold my shopping bags when I shopped and he would pay attention to me and he… well he told me he loved me, and he was a better actor than Derek. I actually believed it sometimes."

Violet stares at her for awhile and shakes her head, "They really fucked you up didn't they?"

"Is that your professional opinion?" Addison asks sarcastically.

"I don't really have a professional opinion, but you… are… fascinating."

"I'm glad my life is so amusing to you."

"Why… Addison, why don't you want to tell Mark about the baby?"

"Naomi!" Addison shouted.

"Addison, she's not here."

"Can she not keep a single secret?"

"Addison, you're avoiding the question."

Addison sighs again and runs her hands through the roots of her hair, "He's happy… I know he just broke up with her, but last time I saw him… she made him happy, she looked at him like she loved him and I… I never gave him that… and he loved her. I don't… I can't ruin that. I ruined his life, he left everything for me and I just pushed him away and rejected him, so I can't ruin this for him… I can't ruin his life."

XXXXXX

"I usually don't do sessions over the phone."

"Well the quack here is an idiot."

"If you call me quack I'm going to hang up."

"You can't hang up I'm paying you."

"Really? How much?"

Mark sighs, "Kathleen, I really need to talk."

"Okay… about what?"

"I don't know…" he rubs at his temples, "Just talk to me…"

"Okay… What's your favorite color?"

"What?"

"You want to talk, what's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What's your least favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Why?"

"Reminds me of pee."

"Why not brown? It'd remind you of poop?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Vanilla."

"Well that's boring."

"Well I'm a boring person."

"Favorite movie?"

"Sin City."

"Why?"

"Because there's a lot of blood and a lot of tits…"

"Funny."

"I'm a funny guy."

"Along with being a boring one. Okay what else… Favorite book?"

Mark sighs, "I'm not sure if I should tell you this because you're going to ask me why…"

"Well then maybe I can do what you're paying me for."

"Fine… Kant's _Critique of Pure Reason._"

There's silence on the line as Kathleen stares at a wall shocked, finally she asks, "Why?"

"It's Addison's favorite book."

Silence again, finally, "Is that the only reason why it's your favorite?"

"No. Well, the man argues against logic… or well, he argues that logic is not the only way to effectively evaluate all aspects of life. And then there's all this shit about Metaphysics which I'm not really sure I get... but I guess it just reminds you, when you've lost another patient, when life seems to suck, that life isn't purely logical and it can't be, logically it can't be… there's something greater that helps us and maybe not everything should be defined."

"Why is it Addison's favorite book?"

"It's a logical reasoning against logic. Addison always hated it when…" Mark hesitated.

"Hated what?"

"When Derek told her that death can be explained as a cycle of life… she always wanted to believe in something greater, she didn't like to believe that the end is the end."

"Ah. Does Addison influence every aspect of your life? Or just the one?"

Mark scoffs indignantly, "She does not influence me."

"Okay…." Pause, "How's the preschooler?"

"She's good."

"Really?"

"We broke up…"

"Why?"

"I have a kid. And she doesn't want to be a grandmother…" She can hear his shrug on the line.

"Oh yeah, I heard, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Sloan's not staying out here anyway, I think she's going to go with the adoption route now… Addison talked her out of keeping it…" he's still a bit bitter because he's always wanted to be a father, but he supposes he'll have to get over it, "And when I came back… Lexie approached me, I told her I slept with Addison and she was so relieved because she slept with Alex too… I got really mad at her… because, I don't know," he's frustrated now, "How can she compare her one-night stand with Alex to what I had with Addy? She acted like 'oh, now we cut our losses' but… I loved Addison at one point. I loved her, and I wanted to be with her and I should have stayed and she just trivialized it… she just… it was like Addison didn't matter, she wasn't even threatened by her…" Mark ends his rant with a sigh, "So I yelled at her… I probably shouldn't have…"

Kathleen's a bit surprised by this sentiment, "When did you see Addison?"

"The other day… we flew down to L.A. so she could look at the baby."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" there's silence on the line as Kathleen lingers.

"Mark?" She asks finally.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"So you slept with her..."

"Yeah."

"Damn it Mark!"

"I know, I know."

"Why do you think you keep going back to Addison?"

"Habit? Comfort? She's fucking hot? Take your pick."

"I think you're wrong."

"Well I think you're a bitch."

"Mark… I think you're wrong. Or you're lying to me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Where's your favorite place on earth?"

Mark snorts, "New York, hands down."

"So let's get this straight, your favorite place on earth is New York, where, by the way, you were with Addison… your favorite book is _A Critique of Reason_, and I know that Addison only read that because she took philosophy for fun, but you read it because she told you to, ergo, it's your favorite book because it's hers. And I know you wouldn't go through the extra headache trying to read that if there wasn't a significant reason. And your favorite color is red. And we all know how that relates to Addison." Kathleen sighs, "Mark, I think you have some sort of obsession or addiction, and I don't know how you're going to resolve it unless you talk to Addy… you need to talk to her."

Mark shakes his head, "No. I can't she doesn't want to talk to me. But thank you Katie for your help. I'll send you a check later."

Kathleen sighs, "No. Mark, this one is on me, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks." He says and then he hangs up the phone, _'I hope I feel better too,' _he mumbles.

XXXXXX

"What do you think?" She asks, slamming a chart onto his desk.

"About what?" He asks without looking up.

"Oh come on, I'm sure Violet has made the rounds, come one Pete, tell me what you think!"

Pete sighs, "I think he's a good guy. I think he honestly believes he can raise the kid. I think he doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about, but he's a good guy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" Pete sighs, "Listen, he's the same as me before Violet had Lucas, and… when he was here I let him hold him and… he can do it. I think he can."

"You think I should tell him?"

"I think that either way, whatever you want to do, you'll be fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Pete stands up and kisses her on the forehead, "Well I'm going to get home, and you should too… it's getting late."

Addison nods, "Okay. I will."

XXXXXX

It's dark when she gets in the car, and the streets of Los Angeles are usually quiet around midnight, so she doesn't see where she is going. And then suddenly, she sees nothing at all.

* * *

A/N: I told myself no more Author's Notes but they just keep getting longer. I think Mark and Addison are the type of people who read philosophy and inane books like _Critique of Reason _for fun. I think they're brilliant. Heh, and believe me, I read that book and didn't understand like half of what it said.


	3. Track Three Part I

**Title: **Vienna

**Summary: **Addison gets pregnant after Another Second Chance, but she refuses to tell Mark.

**A/N: **I want Mark to acknowledge that he was once in love with Addison. Lexie wasn't even threatened, did he not tell her? Instead of being wounded Lexie was relieved? What the fuck?

You're all so amazing! Last chapter blew my expectations. And now I'm actually frightened of getting less. Oh god, so again, I offer my services as a shrink:) Oh and I need help with kid names because apparently I'm terribly inadequate. Leave it in a review, either gender! I guess I can't call it 'that kid' now can I?

**Track Three:** _There's so many words that we can say, spoken upon long-distance melody… _

XXXXXX

Derek walks through the hallway of Seattle Grace with his head buried in his charts. The pen in his fingers taps nervously against the wood of the clipboard, producing a somewhat irritating staccato. He's a fixer; he has answers; he has science on his side… but she's lying on his exam table and suddenly he's at a loss. Suddenly he doesn't know. Suddenly he can't understand or comprehend. His ex-wife was airlifted to his hospital, bloodied and bruised, brain-damage rampant, and nobody—not a single one—can explain to him why she's here or what the hell happened.

Even Naomi doesn't know, doesn't understand how Addison was fine one moment but dying the next. He's always had facts but now, at this moment, in this time, he has none. And it scares the shit out of him. And now, to make matters worse, he has to spread his helplessness, he needs to destroy his best friend's life. He has to tell Mark that Addison is in the hospital… and even worse, she's pregnant and the baby is in distress.

"Hey." He says by way of greeting, the weariness stumbles out with his voice, and Mark grows concerned just looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He asks, "Derek, are you okay? Is Meredith okay?"

Derek shakes his head, "We're both okay Mark, it's not us… um," and he squirms because he's not really sure how to break the news, "Addison… she's here… she's pretty beat up. And she's in a coma, so we're not quite sure…"

Mark's eyes have glazed over at this point and he stares absently into the floor tiles, his foot taps angrily, grilling the air for answers.

"We're not quite sure what happened," Derek continues, but before he can finish, Mark dashes off pushing interns and nurses to the sidelines. Reacting, Derek jumps up and follows him. After awhile, Mark loses sight of where he is headed and slows down.

"Where is she?" He demands, glaring at his friend, "Where the hell is she?"

"This way," Derek says, tilting his head to the right and then taking off, knowing that Mark is following.

It isn't until he's led him to the room and locked him securely in when he realizes that he forgot to tell Mark about the baby.

XXXXXX

"Addison?" He asks the air, even though he knows she can't hear him, "Addy?" He reaches out, almost afraid to touch her and hesitates. In the end, he settles for barely stroking her hair, his heart, so in awe of her fragility that it nearly breaks into pieces. He runs a finger along a scar on her cheek and then draws it back as if it burns.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers as his head hits the bedside, "I'm so sorry." He takes her hand into his and rubs circles along the inside of her wrist, "I miss you so much. So much…"

And then he pulls a chair towards the bed and settles in, hands still connected, eyes still glued to her face. He whispers soothing words, and sings old songs terribly out of tune, choking back tears as they come. Mostly though, he just waits, he settles down and waits, ready to sit it out; ready to take up what he is so familiar with; a lifetime of waiting, an eternal vigil.

XXXXXX

Naomi follows the trail of gossip to her room, and finds Derek staring into it, settled on a gurney. "Derek?" She calls from down the hall, and laughs a little as she approaches, "What are you looking at?"

He nods at the window, "look at that…" he says and shakes his head, "I never loved her like that… not really. But he's… he's a broken mess and they're not even together..."

Naomi looks in and then sits herself down beside him, "Things happen for a reason."

Derek shakes his head, "I never really believed that… But I guess I can see… I can understand where that comes from."

Staring through the window, Naomi sees a broken man; he's sobbing against her hand and pleading with her, begging her to live. _God doesn't fucking bargain._ She wants to tell him. _He's got a fucking plan. _But he's begging all the same. And for the first time, she studies him. She studies the man her best friend was once in-love with. She studies the father of her best-friend's child. They aren't perfect, or earth shattering or epic… but there's something about the pain in his eyes that paints a picture for her of what they were like together. It's a desperate love, and it always has been, a fight to stay alive, to keep their heads above the water line, but they do it. They'll claw and fight their way upwards to stay afloat and they do it willingly. That's how they were. That's who they are.

"He loves her," she remarks casually, it's not a revelation, just an insight, an observation.

Derek nods, "He does… sometimes I don't think he realizes how much he does… and I know she doesn't realize it at all… but he does love her."

Naomi smiles wryly and manages a shaky grin, "If she were awake she wouldn't admit it, but when he came to L.A., when she asked him to stay, she meant it with all of her heart. She really did. She tells me things when she's drunk and she thinks no one is listening, or that no one cares. He's the love of her life."

Derek grimaces a bit but Naomi laughs, "She's not the love of yours Derek, so don't patronize me."

"I know," he sighs, "it's just hard you know? I mean, Mark was there, right next to us, the whole time we were married, and that entire time, they were meant to be… not me and her, but her and him."

"Don't stress about what was, or will be or should have been Der." Naomi raises as she watches Mark fall asleep against Addison's chest, "Life goes either way a lot of times, and maybe we were only meant to live in one tense, maybe we were only supposed to be in the present… don't get stuck in the past, because the future will leave you behind." And with that closing remark, she pushes the door open and walks into the room, gently lifting Mark's head off of Addison and repositioning it to ensure he cannot cut off the wires that are sustaining her life. She drapes a blanket over his back and then smiles down on him brilliantly and murmurs, "she was right Mark, you are a good man… she was right."

XXXXXX

He wakes up to his past and present. Lexie's sitting across from him, and the broken body of Addison is draped between them. He wants to run, he really does.

"What happened?" Lexie asks softly, genuine concern lacing her voice.

"I don't really know," he rasps, his eyes glued to the sleeping face, his hands still wrapped around her fingers, inexhaustibly rubbing them to warmth, attempting to transfer some of his life to her.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asks, and Mark gets a little irritated, but he humors her, knowing that something is coming later.

"I don't know… they didn't tell me… no one came in while I was here."

Lexie nods and looks away, "Okay."

There's an awkward silence as the room and everything in it holds its breath, and then Mark asks, "What are you doing here?"

Lexie shrugs, "I'm trying to be supportive… that's what girlfriends do right? They're supportive?"

Mark shrugs as well because he can't bring himself to argue, to evoke the fight that she's trying to start. "You're not my girlfriend anymore." He tells her, there's no malice in his voice, no regret, no happiness; he's just stating a fact. They aren't together anymore.

When he looks back at Addison's face, the bruises that line up along her forehead and traverse down to the base of her neck, he feels the urge to cry, or to barf or to fall over and get piss drunk. He can't do it with Lexie in the room though. He really can't.

So he does what he knows best, he pushes her away. "I just…" there's a slight catch in his throat but he contains it, "I just need to be alone right now," he says gruffly, and then adds, "Please… I just… I just need to be alone."

She looks at him, pityingly and scared and then sighs, "Try talking to her," she says, "I don't know if it'll help but Alex told me this one time… try talking to her, and being happy around her… maybe she'll come back for you…"

And Mark smiles at her for the first time in a long time, "Thank you." He whispers, in his softest voice, "Thank you so much…"

When Lexie closes the door behind her, she looks in for the briefest moment and she can hear through the muffling door, "Do you remember that time, in Central Park? When we stood in-line forever just to get that fucking hotdog because you wanted one so bad? I was so in-love with you Addy, so in-love… And I would have waited forever to get you that fucking hot dog because those five minutes of happiness was worth every second. Every step we took… with every breath I loved you, and you need to come back for me Addy, because I'm not done here, I'm not done loving you. You need to come back so I can love you some more…"

XXXXXX

He wakes up to find Bailey hustling about, drawing the curtains to let in some light and then snapping gloves onto her hands. He groans, "Is there a problem?" His eyes still haven't adjusted and he squints hold back the sunlight.

Bailey shakes her head and soothingly says, "No problem, go back to sleep, I just need to do an ultrasound…"

Mark's eyes snap open at that, "A what?" He asks, incredulous.

"For the baby… it's usually how you see it… I didn't know I needed to explain this to you, you being a _surgeon _and all that… but usually you stick this wand up a woman's vagina, prod around a bit and make sure the kid that's growing inside of her is… what's that… oh, STILL ALIVE."

"Addison's pregnant?" He asks, eyes growing rounder and rounder.

Bailey sobers, "You didn't know?"

Mark shakes his head, and drops Addison's hand as if it burns, "Who's the father?" He asks, jealousy threatening to manifest.

Bailey laughs, "Oh damn, you didn't know… Well congratulations Sloan, you're going to be a Daddy!"

* * *

A/N: Aw. Isn't he cute?


	4. Track Three Part II

**Title: **Vienna

**Summary: **Addison gets pregnant after Another Second Chance, but she refuses to tell Mark.

**A/N: **BTW, in the off chance that Shonda Rimes ever reads these things, I don't actually hate you, I just like to rant. ANYWAY. For the sake of this story, George is not dead.

One of my reviewers warned me against killing Addison off so I promise a happy ending unless something _tragic_ happens, like… I don't know… people not reviewing? So review unless you want this story to end with a nuclear World War, and them all exploding simultaneously. If you need inspiration for your review here are a few topics you can talk about… in fact, here's an outline for you.

Your name:

What you like/dislike about this fic:

Why Mark Sloan (Eric Dane) is the sexiest man alive:

Your dreams and ambitions:

Your grades:

The weather:

Turtles:

**Review! **(That was all I could think of…)

**Track Three:** _There's so many words that we can say, spoken upon long-distance melody… _

XXXXXX

She used to believe in angels and wings; all her life, she had the elusive concept of hope in her grasp. Until one day, there blew a foreign wind and it was all lost, scattered across a darkened sea, and she never reached a hand to save it. She allowed Derek to tear her apart and accepted it as her fate. On certain days she hates him for saving her. On days when being an alcoholic seems so appealing, she curses his name, she screams at his memory. He could have allowed her to slip away but he didn't. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"Vienna," he whispered to her, smiling and she'll never forget the words, "Vienna." And all of the sudden she was happy.

_He never gets farther than kissing her because she doesn't let him. Her whispered cries of 'I can't' and 'Mark please,' get too much for him, and sometimes he wonders why he's in it. Why he's there. She doesn't let him in, she's too guarded and there are days when he wants to run. But he doesn't. And he doesn't know why._

_ "Addy, I don't need to… I don't need to…" he pulls her into his arms, "I don't need that," he tells her through strained teeth, "This isn't about that. I'm staying."_

_ "I can't do this to Derek." She sobs… "But I want to Mark, I want to so bad."_

_ "How long has it been since you seen him?" _

_ She sighs, "Seen him? I saw him right before I left tonight, but that was because I went looking for him and then he brushed me off… talked to him? Maybe about a week?"_

_ He threads his fingers through hers and plays with her hands, "So what do you want?" He asks her, brushing a stray hair off of her face._

_ Her lip trembles but her voice is steady, sure, "I want it to be special, if I'm going to betray him, it needs to be special Mark."_

_ His lips curl upwards in happiness, "I'm going to a conference in Vienna in a month, do you…" he raises his eyes shyly to meet hers, "do you want to come?"_

_ And with those words, she feels something she hasn't felt in years._

The first thing she hears when she wakes up is the overwhelming roaring threatening to obliterate her ears. The next thing she hears is Bailey's giddy voice barking, "Good morning sunshine, you gave us quite a scare."

She gulps, her throat feeling amazingly dry, "Sorry."

"Nah," Bailey continues to fuss about, "It's okay, we don't mind taking care of you hon, just make sure you don't go 'round getting hit by cars again anytime soon!"

Addison smiles weakly and then asks shyly, "Um… Miranda?"

"Yeah?"

"Is the… you know… is it…?"

Bailey smiles, "The baby is fine, but her Daddy is far from it…"

"Shit." Addison groans, "He knows…" and then she wrinkles her nose and then realizes, "She's a she?"

Bailey mutters to herself, "Goddamn you need to ask if she wants to know the sex first." But Addison is too busy smiling and beaming happily to notice.

"So she's fine?" Addison asks.

"Well we're going to have to keep you on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy, and I'm pretty sure you're going to need a C-section…" but Bailey smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder, "but she's going to be fine, she's going to live."

"Oh thank god." And then she's scrunching her face together again and concentrating, "Do you… Miranda, do you… do you know who the father is?"

"Pretty obvious seeing as he's been sitting by your bed this entire time…"

"Where is he now?" Addison asks.

"I made him leave; he was stinking up the damn place!"

"Wait…" Addison's confused once again, "How does he know?"

Bailey laughs, "I told him."

"Then how did you know?"

"I'm your doctor! Keep in mind that Naomi was legally bound to tell me…"

"No she's not!" Addison exclaims, gesticulating wildly, "Naomi!"

Bailey shushes her and tries to calm her down, "Well…"

"That woman cannot keep a secret to save her life. Goddamnit! She's killing me! Really killing me!"

"Addison… I know I'm probably not the best person to be asking this, but do you have a plan? Like what you're going to do?"

"Is that a not so subtle way of asking if I'm getting an abortion?"

Bailey shrugs and Addison sighs, "No… I'm keeping it… this may be the last chance I get."

"Well now I already told Mark…"

"Oh shit, I wasn't going to tell him."

Bailey stops mid-sentence, "You weren't?"

Addison sighs, "I just woke up from what I can rightly assume to be a coma because according to that clock over there is a Tuesday and the last day I remember was a Thursday so unless I have somehow travelled back in time…"

"Yeah, you were in a coma and Derek operated… but none of the brain damage should be lasting, the operation was a success, and you're going to walk out of here on your own two feet."

"Yeah, so basically, I don't think I should have to deal with explaining why I was planning on keeping this child away from her father. It's just too long and hard."

Bailey shrugs, "its okay," she says as she heads for the doorway, "I'll just ask Naomi."

Addison hits her head against the pillow, repeatedly.

XXXXXX

Mark is the next to visit, and she was almost concerned because he'd always been first to see her, every time she was hurting. She lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding when he walks through the door. He sits down somberly and she notices that he avoids touching her. She almost cries.

"Mark?" She whispers shyly and studies his eyes, "Hey."

"Hi." His voice is laced with something she identifies as anger or despair.

"What's wrong?" She asks him, weakly lifting a finger to place over his hand, when he withdraws it she turns away, tears threatening to tumble. Mark notices but he doesn't really care right now, she's about to break his heart again, he's about to let her.

"You weren't going to tell me…" he sighs and rubs his forehead.

"Wh…what?" She stutters, "How… how do you know that?"

Mark doesn't look at her and mumbles to the air, "Bailey… she said to be nice to you because you weren't even planning on telling me… she said that we're having a girl."

Addison sighs, "You don't fucking get it Mark do you? I wasn't going to tell you because I was protecting you!"

"Protecting me from what? A fucking fetus?" He holds his fingers about an inch apart, "It's like this big, what the hell is so scary about that?"

Addison turns away, "Don't yell at me Mark, I'm not up for this. And you know what the fuck I'm talking about, we weren't happy together... We never were."

And it's a slap in his face because he was the fervent believer, he was the one who declared that they could survive, she was the one who called 'time of death' on their relationship. Not him, it was never him… except for the last time.

He sighs, "Remember Vienna Addison?" He asks quietly, and then he stands up and walks to the door, pausing before he leaves, "We could be happy… we would have been."

XXXXXX

Addison can hear the slam of the door as Callie barges her way into the room, pushing the intern out of the way.

"You picked the worst fucking time to wake up, I had to set this kid's nose like superfast and in the process I might have broken it again."

"I'm sorry, I should have stayed in a coma _longer._ Just for you."

Callie laughs, "That's my girl. What'd you do to the manwhore? He's out there licking his wounds and looking like you killed his puppy."

"I didn't do anything!" She protests but even Callie isn't buying that line, she arches an eyebrow.

"I didn't!" And she's thankful when Callie doesn't push it, instead settling in and propping her feet up against another chair and asking, "So what's up with you New York?"

"I'm in L.A. now," she defends as she wrinkles her nose.

Callie laughs, "So you moved to the other most superficial city in the United States."

"Hey!" Addison exclaims, "New York wasn't superficial… it had fucking depth… it had a personality… a heartbeat…"

"Well L.A.?"

Addison laughs, "Fucking superficial."

"Exactly. Well at least there are beautiful men there."

Addison nods, "True dat."

But then Callie starts giggling, "Of all those beautiful men, you had to end up sleeping with the one from Seattle."

"Ugh," Addison groans into her hands, "You know about that?"

"He told me."

"Well it was a mistake, a big, bad, horrible mistake." She pauses and then adds, "And he's from New York.

Callie looks over at her and waves her last comment off, "He still loves you, you know? Just a little bit… he changed after he came back from L.A. It was subtle but he did change."

"Regret," she snorts, willing herself to erase their last conversation from her memory and focus on what she knows to be true, they wouldn't be happy… there's too much shit between them for them to be happy.

"I don't know…" Callie says, "I really don't know Addison, I'm not the best person to ask about this."

Addison sighs and then changes the subject, "So, how's… Arizona?" She asks.

Callie smiles, "We're good, really good."

"That's good," Addison smiles at her friend, "You deserve it after the George bullshit… and can I just say that I totally called it?"

Callie laughs deep and throaty, "Oh god you did didn't you? So now I owe you?"

Addison shakes her head, "I'll give you this one for free, which is very generous seeing as you mentioned Mark Sloan's name to me and ruined my process of not thinking about him."

"Why aren't you thinking about him? If I weren't a lesbian, I'd probably spend my days very actively thinking about him…"

"That's nasty, really Callie, why are we even friends?"

Callie shrugs, "Similar taste in men?"

"I would have _never _gone for O'Malley."

"Similar taste in movies?"

"And you hate Star Trek."

"Well I said similar, not same!"

Addison laughs, "I missed you in L.A. ya' know? I've never really met anyone like you…"

Callie laughs as her pager goes off, "And you never will," she pauses to gently hug her friend awkwardly and then runs out, "I love ya' babe!"

Addison yells after her, "Love ya' too!"

XXXXXX

Lexie Grey was never a pessimist, she was always oddly inspirational, but a lot of shit had happened to Lexie Grey recently and she's trying desperately to keep her head held high.

"Hello." She says, approaching him, deciding that she'll be the one to play peacemaker.

"Hello," he says, looking up at her, and there's misery in his eyes, it's deep and dark and boiling but she recognizes it. There's misery there.

"How are you?" She asks meekly as she swallows her fear.

"Fine." He mumbles, but his leg is twitching strangely and his mouth is contorted in a weird position.

"I don't believe you," she says softly and shakes her head, "I don't think anyone's buying that bullshit."

He glances up at her sharply, "I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened in New York?"

He looks away and mumbles, "You don't really want to know."

Lexie shakes her head at him and snaps her fingers in front of his face so he'll look at her, "Mark, I'm not talking to you as your former lover… I'm talking to you as a friend, and I really want to know, because believe it or not, I care about you, I really do," her hands start to twitch and she continues, "like, really, a lot and I think that we can still be friends because you're really a great guy, and oh god, um…"

And he's smiling now, because he sort of remembers why he chose this girl to make him forget about his past, and how amusing it is to listen to her rant.

He sighs, because she gets it out of him with that speech and he has no choice but to respond, "I've been in love with Addison Montgomery for most of my adult life." He tells her.

She pauses, waiting for him to continue, when he doesn't, she responds, "That's a long time…"

"Yeah," his gaze is in the past now, "She was married… to Derek," he looks up slightly to clarify, "your sister's husband…"

Her mouth gapes open a bit, because she always knew that Addison was Derek's wife but she never really remembered that once upon a time, they'd all been friends. "And it just… it started because… because I couldn't understand her. Because she was perfect by her own making, she crafted this life and this exterior for herself that was… so different then who she actually was."

He sighs and traces circles into the table, "And you would catch brief glimpses of it… Well not anyone, but we became friends, before she and Derek went out, before all the shit that went down… we were friends and occasionally, on rare nights, I'd catch her sobbing to herself in the moonlight—and usually I was coming home from a party, ass-drunk, but there's something about Addison Montgomery that sobers you, that slaps you over and over again until you pay attention."

Lexie draws in a deep breath because she's never really heard this side of his history before, like Meredith, she never really realized that her boyfriend had existed before they met—and maybe that was a part of the problem.

"She was lonely, and the disparity between the Addison that laughs and drinks and swears like a sailor while being irresistibly nerdy, and the one that sobs on the floor because her mother doesn't return her calls, or her Dad's just introduced her to another girlfriend who is the same age as her… You just want to hold her… I just wanted to take care of her—but I thought Derek would."

His hands crumble into a fist, "I trusted him with her," and then he smashes it against the table, "And he goes and breaks her, he neglects her…" his lips are drawn thin, "You know? She came to me one night and told me she was worthless, and that she was getting ready to throw herself off of some cliff or jump off of the Empire State building just so someone would notice… so I kissed her. She had scars on her thighs and bones jutting out of her body and she was so… she was so fallen that I had to—it's all I know how to do."

He shakes his head and then sighs in a grand finale, "I've never felt so fucking worthless, and I just—I never knew how to act around her, so I fucked it up, one time—but still—I fucked it up and she never trusted me again. But we were so in-love once, so in-love and it was the best three months of my life…"

Lexie sighs and then asks for her own sanity, "So Mark, what was I?"

He looks at her, dark eyes confused but then he answers, "You were a taste of normalcy, and you were always too good for me, I'm sorry Lexie, I'm sorry, I'm trapped here forever, I tried to escape it but it's not something you lose… it's always a part of you."

And she nods because she understands; she nods because some part of her always knew that there was something darker in him, and she was always too afraid to ask and to find out. She knows she'll always love Mark Sloan, but that she can move on too. She knows that their story is in the past and he's been cemented to something bigger than both of them. But it still hurts, and when she stumbles away from him, she finds solace in an exam room, shifting her legs from the floor to her chest and allows herself just this once to cry. She jumps a little when she feels an arm wrap around her and is surprised to find George sitting next to her.

"Shh," he says as he gathers her into his arms, "You're going to be okay…" And maybe, just maybe, she thinks, tomorrow will be another day.

XXXXXX

He decides to bring her a sandwich, because nobody ever says no to lunch unless they are _insane_ and he figures that she might, maybe might, not have reached that point yet. He hopes she hasn't because he's pretty damn close. He doesn't say a word, he walks in and he hands it to her while she looks on at him in almost disgust.

"What is this?" She asks and he shrugs, "Food…"

"Okay…"

He doesn't stick around for her to dismiss him, he's breaking down her wall, bit by bit and right now that includes lunch, talk will come later, for now, he gives her food and then leaves. He takes comfort in the fact that as he closes the door, he catches the slightest glimpse of her taking her first bite and then beaming in recognition. Turkey on rye with American cheese, he knew it by heart and she smiled because he remembered.

* * *

A/N: This fic is going to be much longer than I anticipated, which is a bad thing because I'm really bad with long stories so review and keep me in line!


	5. Track Four

**Title: **Vienna

**Summary: **Addison gets pregnant after Another Second Chance, but she refuses to tell Mark.

**A/N: **FluFffy. That's really all there is to say about this chapter! There's only one or two more chapters to go! So _please please please_ reveiw to ensure I'll finish it! And I worked really really hard on this chapter so **REVIEW GODDAMNIT!** Haha, in tradition with the last A/N, If you have nothing to say about the story, go back to chapter two and answer all the favorites that Katleen asks Mark (Color, Ice Cream Flavor, Movie, Book, Place in the World) and I'll take that too! Hehehe, so yeah enjoy.

**Track Four: **_Maybe in five or ten yours and mine might meet again, straighten this whole thing out..._

XXXXXX

_He looked over at the cascade of curls rolling down her backside and smirked, knowing she'd flip out if she knew what he was up to. He told her that he was going to get their rental car, but he was a liar. He walked over to his—he doesn't know what to call her—and hands over a helmet, inwardly laughing. "Here," he tells her, "you'll need this."_

_She looks up at him incredulously, "Is this some sort of joke?"_

_"Nope. We got a motorcycle," and his laughter increases at the consternation that flashes across her face._

_"You've got to be kidding me!"_

_"I'm not." He smiles and leans down and kisses her softly while she pouts. Then with a giant shove, he pushes himself off of the ground and picks up her bags. "Don't worry," he tells her, "the taxi will take your stuff back to the hotel. That just leaves you and me on the bike. It's going to be great!"_

_"You better not kill me…" she grumbles._

_He takes her hand in his and offers her a genuine smile, "I haven't died yet and I've been driving one all my life."_

_"There's a first time for everything."_

Lexie walks into the room against her own will. It's really strange, but her feet are moving and her brain is screeching but she's still walking and before she knows what has happened, she's walked into Addison Montgomery's room just in time to watch her struggling with her IV. When she hears the door open, Addison looks up sheepishly and then arches an eyebrow at the intruder. "Hi…" she says hesitatingly, bracing herself.

"Hi," Lexie replies back just as awkwardly, wishing George were here right now, he'd been so great the night before and she should have made him stand outside the doorway to prepare for her retreat.

Addison smiles a little, amused at the other girl's obvious discomfort, "I don't bite you know, your whole family seems to think I do."

"Oh I… I don't…" she stammers, but Addison shakes her head and decides to talk first, because the other girl obviously isn't going to.

"How is he?" She asks, but she doesn't look directly at her, her eyes tilt to the side and she studies her stomach hoping that the bump isn't too noticeable.

"I um… Well I haven't really seen him since yesterday." The other girl says, "I'm sure you've seen him since then."

Addison shakes her head, "Not really… he stopped in awhile ago to give me food—which was a little strange—but otherwise I haven't seen him." Addison tilts her head to the side and studies the other woman, "Why haven't you seen him?"

Lexie sighs, "Mark and I are over Dr. Montgomery."

Addison frowns, "Since when?"

"Well we broke up before he went to L.A. and never got back together…"

Addison groans, "That's not what he should have done… he was always too stupid for his own good."

Lexie looks at the other woman and tells her, "With all due respect, he's not as stupid as he looks."

"He doesn't know what's good for him."

"I think that's for him to decide." And somehow, without either of them explicitly saying it, they both know what they are talking about.

"He's making a mistake."

"Then it's his mistake to make."

Addison squeezed her eyes tightly and pushed her hand against her forehead, "Addison," she grumbles out, and when the intern looks up at her in surprise, she manages a weak smile, "Call me Addison."

Lexie smiles, "Then call me Lexie."

Addison snorts, "I think you're stuck on little Grey, Callie got to me first."

Lexie fakes a groan and smiles at the other woman, happy to have made her peace. She backs away until she's almost reached the door and then turns around and adds, "Oh, and don't try and make a run for it because I'm pretty sure Richard would shoot you dead."

"Richard has a stick up his ass."

"Yeah, yeah, take it easy…" she pauses for a bit and tries out the name in her mind before it comes out of her mouth, "seriously, Ad…Addison," she only mangles it a little bit and she smiles in triumph, "you need to rest."

"I know." Addison frowns, "I'll try."

Lexie grins at her and opens the door, "Please try," and then she walks away, feeling as if that conversation went better then she anticipated.

_She likes the motorcycle better then she thought she would. The noise of air crashing against her helmet ensures against silence, and she is free to enjoy the country-side without the barrier of glass painting it impersonal. She can feel the whiz of concrete below her feet and a small shiver of thrill travels up her spine as she imagines how fast they must be going, how they must zoom by the crowds of pigeons that collect on every corner._

_She also loves how she is pressed against his back. _

_She feels strangely safe there, riding with him in the sunset. Her arms cling desperately to his back and her face presses into his jacket, but he is warm, and she knows he's there and it's Mark. He makes her knees go weak and her arms tingle in strange places. _

_She doesn't even notice that they've stopped; she's too busy taking in the intricately carved streets of the Austrian capital. He laughs and peels her arms off of his back and maneuvers the two of them so that his arm is wrapped around her waist and one of his hands is unfastening her helmet and then sweeping over the now tangled mass of her hair. Her smile is bright and breathless and he takes pleasure in the fact that he put it there._

_He presses a kiss into her temple and murmurs against her skin, "How are you feeling?" He asks her quietly and she kisses him as her answer. _

_"Alive," she says happily against his mouth, "I feel alive."_

_He laughs and pulls her into the hotel and sits her down telling her to wait while he attempts to communicate with the clerk and check-in to their room. She watches him and she feels something swirling in her stomach and she lets out a giddy laugh. He quirks an eyebrow as he returns and hands her a key-card and asks, "What was that?" _

_"That," she says, slipping his hand through hers, "was happiness."_

She's bored to death. There's nothing on TV. There's nothing good to read. There's nothing too good to see on the internet, and she's really not into porn so Alex Karev's very question gift, she really hopes it was a joke, is out of the question. So she sits passively and taps her fingers before screaming, "UGHHHH!"

The door promptly bursts open and she blinks a little because it's a little eerie.

"Calm yourself," Callie tells her as she picks up the chart and stares at it a bit, satisfied with what she sees.

"I'm boreeed," she whines, "can I leave?"

"You have to stay in this hospital for another two weeks Ad, you know that, and even after that, you're not allowed to exert yourself or fly until we can push this kid out of you."

Addison pouts, "You mean until I can push this kid out of me, I got to do all the work."

"Whatever," Callie rolls her eyes and drops a package on her bed, "Oh and Mark said to give this to you."

"What is it?"

Callie laughs, "Knowing him? Porn."

Addison frowns, "I already got porn."

"Seriously?" Callie grins, "From who?"

"Karev…" Addison shakes her head, "I'll never understand that one."

"He is a interesting one. I don't know."

"Whatever…" and her fingers linger a little too long at the edge of the paper so Callie grabs it impatiently and unwraps it for her. Underneath the paper is a brown box and she opens it and pulls out a tiny black dress and a white head-band. There's a note inside and she flicks it open and reads it and smiles to herself: _I guess we're not in New York anymore so I can't get a Yankees onesie huh? You have no idea how stupid I felt buying this stuff but if she gets your hair it'll be worth it. If not, it's still a pretty dress. –Mark_

She can feels tears threatening and Callie looks over at her confused, "Why is Mark buying you dresses that are several sizes too small?" And then realization dawns and Callie barks at her, "Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, are you preggers with Mark's kid? Oh shit, I didn't even make the connection!"

Addison gives her a weak smile, "Yeah I am."

Callie looks at her concerned, "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay…" she nods, "I'm pretty good."

"How did Mark take it?"

"Surprisingly well actually, the only thing he really had a problem with, was the fact that I wasn't going to tell him."

"You weren't going to tell him!?! What are you crazy?"

"I explained it to him, I don't need to explain it again."

"Whatever girl," Callie glares at her pager as it beeps again and she sighs, "this conversation isn't over," she tells Addison, "I'll be back! Don't you dare leave without talking to me!"

Addison laughs and yells back, "It's not like I have anywhere else to go!"

_He kisses her the minute the door shuts behind him, and she responds furiously. But when he begins to fiddle with the buttons of her shirt she stops him and to his credit, he pauses and looks at her, "What's wrong Addy?" He asks._

_"I said I wanted it to be special Mark…" she shakes her head, "So that means not jumping into anything."_

_He grins and smirks and murmurs quietly, "Usually people can't wait to jump me," but he does back off and instead, he curls an arm around her waist and tucks her head into his shoulder._

_"What are you doing?" She asks, comfortable in his arms._

_"WE," he explains with a grin, "are dancing."_

_She giggles, "There's no music…"_

_So he starts singing, not loud enough to effectively judge the quality of his voice, but close enough to her ear to comfort her. It takes her a few moments but she slowly begins to recognize the melody and grins when she places it. "You're singing Vienna," she smiles into his shoulder, "by Billy Joel."_

_He nods and continues to sing, humming in a few places where he forgets the words. She closes her eyes and allows herself to relish the moment, to relish his touch and his attention. They'll always have Vienna she thinks, no matter what, they'll always have Vienna._

There are roses by her bedside when she wakes up, and she's a little pissed off by now that she's never actually seen Mark even though he's here in the hospital and he keeps giving her stuff. She knows she told him that they shouldn't be together, that they weren't happy together but she doesn't really believe it. Despite his infidelity, he was more attentive then Derek had ever been, and at times it scared her so much that it was suffocating, but most of the time it felt good to be loved.

She aborted his baby the first time she got pregnant by him, because as afraid she was of him leaving or being too selfish to be a father, she was more afraid that Mark 'Manwhore' Sloan might be better at the baby thing then she, who fixed them for a living.

And now she was fingering a little black dress and a headband and the whole damn thing is so reminiscent of New York and a Yankees' onesie and a Disney calendar and it scares her. It scares the shit out of her, because the last time she was this happy, she caught him with her scrub nurse and then she was stupidly and incredibly sad. There's a part of her that knows that this time isn't going to be like last time but she still shivers whenever she thinks about it and resolves to deal with it later.

She's still not sure about so many things in her life. It's just one more thing to add.

_He was a little concerned with his masculinity when she announced that they were going to go shopping and he didn't even flinch, but he dismisses it and figures it doesn't count because they're in a foreign country. He willingly allows her to drag him into stores with insane enthusiasm and he merely laughs and teases her about the price tags of some of her shoes but then melts when she pouts and buys her a third pair. _

_They made love the night before, he's pretty certain that's what it was because he'd never done it before and it was slow and sweet and it made him begin to suspect that he was falling in way too deep with someone with legal attachments to his best-friend. _

_He doesn't care anymore though, when she pulls him through the door of the Austrian equivalent of Victoria Secrets and kisses him thoroughly before whispering for him to stay there, whatever she's buying is a surprise. _

_He laughs and watches her prance around the store, looking back furtively at him and he's content to be there, just observing, just seeing her. _

_He thinks he'll be able to survive for the rest of his life if he can just see her, if he can just look. It's all he needs._

She wakes up while he walks in and he freezes a bit, he's not sure if she wants to see him just yet and he's not really sure if he's ready to see her. But she's already opened her eyes and blinked blankly at him and he doesn't move in fear of inciting her.

To his surprise she smiles.

"Hi." She says shyly, "Thanks for the dress… and you know, for the food."

He grins back at her and says, "Sure, no problem." He hesitates but she gestures for him to pull up a chair so he does so, studying her carefully.

She laughs, "I'm not going to hurt you Mark, relax."

He smiles sheepishly and mumbles a quick 'Sorry' and then hands her a flower that he'd been hiding behind his back. "I thought this was pretty," he tells her, and her eyes widen because she can almost swear that he's blushing.

"Thanks," she smiles at him and then glances up at the clock, checking the time, "What are you still doing here at midnight?" She asks, "And how the hell did you get in?"

Mark grins proudly, "As the kid's father I do get some privileges!"

She laughs at his eagerness and he smiles at her laughter. She twists around a little and he gets up immediately, fussing with her pillow. "Mark!" She protests, "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" He asks, "Do you need anything?"

"I need a fucking urinal taped to my vagina," she grumbles, "but other than that I'm fine."

"Hey!" He protests, "No swearing in front of our kid!"

She laughs, "But she's not even out yet!"

"But still," he avoids her gaze because he knows it sounds stupid, "its negative energy… Lexie says…" and then he clamps up, embarrassed that he brought up his ex-girlfriend in front of her.

"Hey," she says, lifting an arm to rest a hand on his face, "I'm not mad at you for being with someone else… I'm not that much of a bitch Mark." And she smiles at him and he smiles in return.

They rest in comfortable silence for awhile before Mark asks, "So, how's my little girl doing in there?"

"She's good," Addison smiles, "she started kicking the other day, I think she's going to be a soccer player."

Mark shakes his head, "No. Softball, if I can help it, she's going to be a softball girl."

Tears flow to her eyes as soon as she hears him mention playing softball and he's slightly frightened when she lets out a couple of sobs, the tears flowing freely down her face.

"Addy?" He asks concerned, "Are you okay?"

She nods and smiles and says, "You'll play catch with her?"

"Of course," he says resolutely, "I played baseball until med-school, my kid's going to be amazing."

When the tears don't stop he gets up a little worried, "Hey, I'll come back tomorrow, I think you need to get some sleep."

But he's halfway out the door when she calls out to him and he turns around, "Mark!" She says and he looks back at her quizzically so she smiles, "come sleep with me?" She asks and clears a space on the bed for him. He grins and turns back, taking off his jeans and sweater and pulling the covers down around them as he wraps his arms around her body. He nuzzles his chin into her neck and kisses her forehead and she begins to drift off, the familiarity of the situation overwhelming. "I love you," is the last thing she hears and it's a whispered promise of a future and dreams, "I always have baby, I always have."

She closes her eyes and dreams of beautiful things.

_They walk to the airplane hand in hand and she chokes back a tiny sob because it all has to end. But she turns her face to stare into his eyes and the reassuring smile that settles on his lips is enough to calm her. No matter what, they're in this together. No matter what, he'll be there for her and they'll always have Vienna._


	6. Track Five

**Title: **Vienna

**Summary: **Addison gets pregnant after Another Second Chance, but she refuses to tell Mark

**A/N: **Okay, I'm going to make a deal with you, in the interests of keeping my review count up, I've basically sold out:D But for every review I get for this chapter, I'll add 100 words to the end of the chapter, which means I'll just be adding on fluff to the story but you like that right? This is coming to an end, I loved it but I'm still me and this was never going to be a super-long fic.

**Track Five: **_Maybe then honesty, need not be, feared as a friend or an enemy…_

XXXXXX

There's warmth around her when she wakes up and the happiness is still coursing through her in waves, there's hope, there's a future on the horizon and a smile planted firmly onto her face.

She has no idea what the hell she's doing.

She's too tired to care.

She closes her eyes and nestles her head closer to Mark's chin and smirks when she feels his stubble scratch her forehead. She misses that stubble. She misses that chin. She guesses she misses him.

She's irrevocably awake by now, so she turns herself over and allows herself the luxury of studying his sleeping figure. She reaches a finger out and hesitates before shyly tracing the contours of his lips softly and running it down the side of his cheek. She smiles at the familiarity and presses a hand to her belly.

He opens his eyes a few minutes later and she blushes quickly and looks away, a little embarrassed to be caught staring, but his face erupts into a huge grin and she can't help but grin stupidly back.

"Hi," she whispers, out of breath, almost giggling and he responds by placing a kiss on her temple.

"Hey," his gruff, scratchy voice responds to her, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Did you mean what you said?" She sort of blurts the question out loud, she's happy, and she needs to know if there is a concrete reason for her to be happy, or if she should prepare herself for another round of heartbreak that she doesn't know if she can take, "Last night..." she elaborates nervously, "did you mean it?"

He raises an eyebrow and looks at her sternly, "What did I say?"

"Shut up Mark," she hits him lightly, smiling, but guarded, "You know what I mean."

So he kisses her, lightly, on the lips and they just linger there for a second before he pulls away, "I love you Addison," he tells her, and then he shakes his head, "It would be damn easier if I didn't but I do, and I always have and probably always will so you can try to get rid of me but it probably won't work because that's how much I love you. I love you in a 'I-can't-survive-without-you' kind of way." She opens her mouth to protest but he raises a finger and quiets her and continues, "And I don't mean that I can't live without you, because I have and it worked, but I wasn't surviving. I wasn't the same person. I settled, and that's not something I ever did with you. Being with you isn't settling and I'm so happy we've ended up here."

She smiles with tears in her eyes that threaten to tumble and she looks up at him and kisses him this time, and then says, "And I love you, Mark Sloan, I kind of always have… in some form or another…" And he leans back in to kiss her a third time but she stops him warily, "But I'm going back to New York Mark, our kids are growing up in New York because I've had enough of Seattle and L.A. If you don't want to go then we can find a way to make this work long distance. We can even find a way to make us work long distance… but I can't be here… it hurts to much, even though you're here, even though Callie is here, there are too many memories and I just want to go home. I've been away from home for way too long and I just want to go home…" she sighs tiredly and backs away from him slightly, cringing at the shocked expression on his face, "I understand if you don't want to come. You've made a life for yourself here. I get that."

He doesn't speak but he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him, placing a chaste kiss onto the top of her head, "I'll think about it Addy. I'll think about it."

XXXXXXX

"She wants me to move… back to New York!" Mark rubs furious circles into his forehead and then turns around angrily, "Okay, that's not what she said, basically, she's moving to New York whether I'm there or not! What the hell?"

Callie and Derek glance at each other and then back at their friend and then shrug simultaneously. "So what's the problem?" Callie asks.

"My problem is that she thinks that I won't be enough! That it actually matters where we are! It wouldn't matter," he tells them, "It wouldn't matter to me wherever we were because she'd be enough for me."

"Okay, first of all, calm down," Callie swings herself onto the table and rolls her eyes, "And second of all, you've got to look at where she's coming from. First McDouchy Douche over here," she gestures at Derek who protests, "walks out on her, then you cheat on her, and then he cheats on her with an intern who's like ten years younger than her, and then Alex Karev dumps her flat on her ass," Derek's eyebrows raise significantly at that revelation, "And then she goes to L.A. and goes out with a string of assholes who all leave somewhat nastily, and then you go down there and break her heart… I'm just saying, just in case the 'man' part of her life doesn't work out, at least she'll be in a city she loves."

"I just… I've built myself up here… I've gotten to a place where I actually like myself and I can't see myself leaving…"

"Well then," Derek places a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Tell her you want to take things slow, you can stay here for the time being and fly out on weekends, and then later on, you can figure out where you want to be."

Mark nods slowly, "Yeah… I can do that… I can take it slow."

XXXXXX

He can't take it slow. He figures this out the minute he walks into the door and sees her staring happily at her tummy and rubbing it and cooing to it. Suddenly he wants to spend every minute with her. Suddenly he can't live without her.

"Hi." He can't keep the stupid grin off of his face, "How are you doing?"

"Good," she scrunches her nose up at him and wiggles impatiently, "Did you bring me food?"

He laughs, "Calm down woman, yeah, I got you Minestrone and Chicken Alfredo, that's what you wanted right?" He asks as he hands her the box.

She nods excitedly and grins at him, "Thanks!" she says and then promptly dives him, inhaling the soup at an alarming rate.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" He remarks horrified.

She shakes her head and continues to eat, getting food everywhere and he laughs as he watches her, "My little girl is making you crazy."

She stops eating a bit to catch her breath and glares at him, "I am NOT crazy." She informs him.

"I'm pretty sure you are by most standards." She puts down her fork and glares.

"I… AM…NOT…CRAZY." She tells him with a chilling warning in her voice and his eyes widen and he backs off, hands in the air conceding, "Okay, okay, you're not crazy."

She sniffs and turns back to her noodles and says, "Thank you."

He laughs incredulously.

She sighs and lifts her head up to look at him, "I was thinking about what I said earlier…" she pauses, "About New York… and that was wrong of me. You moved for me last time, you have a life here, I'll move here."

His smile turns slowly into a 100-watt grin and he leans down and kisses her excitedly on the lips. "You're going to love it here this time!" He exclaims, brushing the tips of her hair with his fingers, "I promise you'll love it."

She smiles, but it wavers just a tiny bit, and Mark pretends not to notice.

XXXXXX

"I don't want to go!" She says close to tears and he looks down at her, confused.

"You've been complaining about being stuck in that bed this entire time and now you don't want to go?"

She moans and he smirks and kneels down to her eye-level, twirling her wheel-chair to face him, "I'm just going to be back here in three months and now I have to move and it sucks." She pouts, "And you're going to leave me all by myself, by my lonesome."

He smiles genuinely and kisses her lightly on the nose, "I'm not going to leave you anywhere, believe me, you'll get tired of me in a week."

When she smiles gratefully he takes it as his cue to keep pushing her down the hallway. They get stopped on three separate occasions, by Callie, Miranda and finally a whole conglomeration of people wishing her well and good luck. Lexie Grey passes them at one point, and when Mark looks over at her, she diverts her gaze and bites her lips. It still hurts sometimes, and Mark feels a slight twinge at the sight of her, but then Addison looks up at him knowingly and places a hand over his and he can't help but smile again. It's like coming home. It's like breathing air. He feels at peace for the first time in his life. It's a good feeling.

He smiles back at her reassuringly and plants a soft kiss on her forehead before continuing forward. They make it to his apartment without a hitch and he settles her down on the sofa, smiling as she scrunches her nose and whines about how fat she's gotten.

"Hey," she says, threading her hand into his, "Our baby girl needs a name."

"Oh baby," he says, starting to sweat, "you know I'm bad with names."

She smiles shyly and says, "Well I have a suggestion."

His arms begin rubbing circles onto her back and he nods at her, "Let's hear it."

She looks away from his gaze and whispers the name, barely audible but somehow amplified, "Vienna." She tells him.

The grin spreads across his face and he whispers it with her, "Vienna," he says, soaking it in, and the amount of pure happiness that he associates with the word matches the amount of happiness he feels when he thinks about their daughter.

"I love you." He tells her, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She tells him, and then pulls against the back of his head until his lips are on hers and she grins wickedly, "Let me show you the ways."

XXXXXX

A/N: So this is basically the last chapter, the next chapter is the epilogue so review! And tell me what you want included (ie more kids? Wedding? Proposal? Etc.) I'm a little sad to see this end but I'm so happy I made it this far! Thank you all for reading!


	7. Track Six

**Title: **Vienna

**Summary: **Addison gets pregnant after Another Second Chance, but she refuses to tell Mark.

**A/N:** Watched Grey's last night? Sarah Paulson was on! I love her! Made me actually like Elis. I finished! I think you should reward me with a review!

**Track Six: **_This is your maverick, this is Vienna...  
_

XXXXXX

There a moments in her lifetime, when she doesn't believe she's actually living; when the happiness becomes too overpowering and her heart seems to forget about gravitational pull. She thinks it's funny, the way life works itself out. There are days when she feels the pull of New York, the urge to return home, but she's not afraid of loneliness anymore. She doesn't shudder to herself at night, when she goes home, someone else's arms wrap around her.

She rolls over and watches the gentle rise and fall of Mark's breaths; she's never seen him look so peaceful in his sleep. She loves this man. She's not afraid to admit it.

She rises up slowly, stopping midway to place a gentle kiss on his bare chest and then slips a robe around her shoulders, padding her way into the room next to theirs. She picks her baby girl from the crib and rocks her back and forth, singing under her breath, a song of love. A sleepy Mark materializes in the doorway and smiles at her and walks over to wrap an arm around her waist. They don't speak but stand together for a few moments, Mark's mouth pressed gently into her forehead, Addison's eyes flutter and sweep along his shoulder. She continues humming and smiles up at him, and then whispers, "Good morning."

He laughs, "Good morning sunshine," he teases her, kissing her nose as she makes a face, then he asks, "How's my baby girl doing?"

"Good," Addison grins, "Really good."

"That's my girl," the two month old squirms between them and blows spit bubbles out sporadically, "She's going to be a genius."

Addison laughs, "Oh really? What clued you in? The drool running down the side of her face?"

Vienna giggles between them.

"No," he says smirking deeply, "She's got our genes doesn't she?"

"And here I thought you went and grew up," she teases.

"Oh what happened to maintaining your youth?"

"Well you need to maintain the good parts."

"You're saying that my natural charm isn't a good part?"

"Not when you're just shamelessly charming yourself."

"Hey, I complimented you too!"

She glares pointedly and he laughs and pecks at her lips, "You're cute when you're angry."

"I'm angry when I'm angry," she huffs in response but laughs anyway, and then gazes into her daughters face, "Aw, hon, you're cute all the time," she tells her, "yes you are."

And Mark slips an arm around her waist and guides her out of the nursery, taking Vienna with them, "You're cute when you're happy," he tells her sincerely and she smiles back at him, tilting her face to kiss him.

"You make me happy," she says against his lips, "you always have."

XXXXXX

"Did you pick out a ring?"

"Yeah, Callie and Arizona came with me so it's probably good."

"Do lesbians have the same taste as straight girls?"

"That's a good question."

"You better hope so."

Mark makes a face, "Are you trying to make me nervous Derek?"

Derek laughs heartily, "No. I'm just trying to make sure that my ex-wife, and the man that she cheated on me with, have a wonderful wedding."

"I haven't even proposed yet, you don't know if she'll say yes."

"Well maybe if you have a good ring. Whip it out! Let's see it!"

Owen approaches and grabs a chart off of the pile, "See what?"

"Mark's going to propose."

"Congratulations!"

"Oh don't say that just yet."

"Why not?"

"He's nervous," Derek shrugs, "I can understand why."

"Hey!"

"Well I proposed at least three different times before she said yes."

"Yeah, that's because the first time you were drunk and you'd only been dating for a week."

"Still."

"The second time she did run away." Owen says and Mark turns to him, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He shrugs, "Christina tells me things."

"How does Christina know?"

"I told Meredith."

"What?"

"She made me tell her everything, after Addy first showed up. It kinda caught her off-guard."

"Yeah…" Mark grumbles, "She does that."

They all silence themselves when the clicks of heels echo across the hall. Addison approaches the three of them, two year old Vienna squirming in her arms, "Hey Mark," she says, as he stoops quickly to peck her on the cheek, "Derek, Owen," she smiles, "Can one of you watch her? I have a C-section in about five minutes and I can't find a frightened enough intern to baby sit."

"So you came to us?" Derek asks.

"Well preferably Mark," she glares, "but if you can't."

"Don't worry honey," he tells her, "I got her."

Addison flashes him a grateful smiles and transfers the giggling child to her father's arms, "I love you baby," she tells her as she rushes off in the other direction.

"Aw," says Derek, "aren't you cute?"

"Shut up," Mark growls but he bounces his baby girl up and down and smiles into her eyes as she laughs.

"Hey honey," his face is stuck in happiness, "Let's go take you to the park so we can get away from these…" he pauses trying to not say, 'assholes,' and he settles for, "poopypants."

Derek laughs but he doesn't care, he secures the happy little girl in her stroller and wheels them over to the park across the street and sits on a bench waiting for Addison to finish.

An hour later Addison appears and grins at the two of them, Vienna asleep on her Daddy's lap, and Mark trying not to move and wake her, "Hi," she whispers as she leans down to kiss him softly.

"Hey," he grins back at her, "she's asleep."

She snorts a little, "yeah I got that."

Mark shrugs, "Just saying," and he gently lifts the little girl off of his chest and settles her back into the stroller, pushing it gently back and forth.

Addison sits down beside him and rests her head on his shoulder.

He kisses the top of her head and then whispers, "Hon…"

"Mhm."

"Are you happy?"

Addison's eyes fly open, "Why?" she asks alarmed, "Are you?"

Realizing that he panicked her, he smiles back and soothingly says, "Yeah, that's not why I'm asking… I just wanted to know if you are happy here, if you don't mind still being here after these two years. I know you always missed New York, and I know I made you stay here… I just wanted to know if this is where you wanted to be."

Addison visibly relaxes and she smiles, "I love you Mark, I do, I loved New York too, but home is wherever you and Vienna are. I don't need anything else. I haven't ever been happier than I am now. There's nothing else I want. Absolutely nothing."

Mark's smile turns into a huge grin as he shifts a little and reaches into his coat pocket and withdraws the ring, looking earnestly up at her, "Then will you marry me?" He asks, "Because there's nothing I want more, than to see you happy for the rest of our lives."

She looks away from him with tears in her eyes and lets them tumble for a few moments, but Mark doesn't waver, he knows her well enough to know that it isn't panic time just yet.

"Yes," it comes in a crackling whisper, "Yes," and she launches herself into his laughing arms as he picks her up and swings her around a few times, kissing her when they land on the grass, rolling together. Vienna wakes up from her nap when they crash into her cart and she looks at them curiously, head tilted to the side, studying the two of them.

"Hey Vi," Addison says, kneeling in front of her as Mark rubs circles into her shoulder, "your Mom and Dad are getting married!"

Vienna giggles in response.

XXXXXX

"Do we have to watch this?" Mark grumbles under his breath as his fiancé hits him.

"Of course we do, she's three years old. She needs her parents here."

"It's not like she's doing anything, she's sitting in the swing and going back and forth, and you said yourself we need to prepare for the wedding."

"It's the first time she's ever been on a swing. Even if we're not pushing her, we can't just leave a three year old by herself."

"That's what interns are for," he says kissing her neck and she slips her eyes closed but shakes her head, "No. We're staying."

"Fine," he growls but she knows he secretly wants to be there, he hasn't been able to leave his child's side since she was born.

"Dada!" Vienna squeals, clapping her hands together and laughing. Addison doesn't really know how they ended up with such a happy kid, when she came from such dark circumstances, but she's not complaining.

"Hey sweetie," Mark says tapping her on the nose, "how are you doing?"

"Swing!" She says brightly and Mark laughs, crouching beside her as she wiggles her legs impatiently.

"Not too high Vi," he tells her sternly, "you're just a little girl, ya know? You still have some time left before you need to fly."

Vienna drools in response. Mark sighs and pulls a napkin from his pocket and dabbles it on her mouth, "You need to stop doing that. Daddy's run out of napkins."

Vienna chooses this time to stubbornly shake her head from side to side and Addison laughs at the surprised look on Mark's face.

"She's turning into you," Mark tells her as she pretends to look offended, "just as stubborn."

"Hey, she could have gotten it from you too," Addison rebukes and Vienna claps, Addison looks at him smugly, "see, she agrees."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," he says darkly, lifting her out of the seat, Addison smiles as she watches him carry her off, saying, "you're a little too young to be turning on me aren't you? You better not turn into a mommy's girl because then I'll have to be very, very upset with you." She sighs and pushes the empty stroller up behind them because she knows that Vienna will always be Daddy's little girl, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXXXX

Four-year-old Vienna struggles with the lily stuck in-between the light brown-red curls of her hair. Mark fixes her with a stern glare and she pouts, her plump lips twitching stubbornly, "I wanna go!" She whines, tugging on her father's tux and crossing her arms.

"And we will go," Mark tells her, "but first, Mommy and Daddy need to get married."

"It's hot."

"It's only 83 degrees."

Derek walks over and laughs, easily picking up the little girl, "Are you bothering your Dad again?" He asks the little girl, continuously surprised by the amount of green that is flecked inside of her bright eyes; both Mark and Addison had blue. She's almost one-hundred percent Addison though, and Derek thinks that might be why Mark loves her so much, she has the same stubborn jaw that clenches easily and often, the same curling hair, lightened to a soft color by the sun. She has freckles that can only be seen up close and fingers that wiggle quickly. Mark was elated the first time she picked up a basketball. But she does have Mark's smile and his nose, and the same amount of laughter in her voice. She teases easily and laughs often and she's the perfect combination of the two of them. So far, she hasn't inherited the self-destructive flaws.

"You're going to stay with Uncle Derek for the next week, how do you feel about that Vi?"

She's not too good with words, she prefers actions, so she leans her face and kisses Derek's cheek with a resounding smack. Derek laughs, "I think she likes it."

Vienna nods with a smile, "Yay!" She says, "We can play lots."

"Yup," Derek laughs, "Lots."

"Okay…" Mark says anxiously, "I'm getting married."

"Go get em' tiger," Derek laughs, setting Vienna on the floor, "let's go."

XXXXXX

Addison comes home to find Mark staring at a little boy, who blinks back at him squirming. She shoos Vienna into her room and asks Mark, "Hon? Who is this?"

He looks up at her, shakes his head out of his daze and replies, "This is my grandkid. Connor." He pauses and sucks in a deep breath, "Connor Riley Sloan." He stares a bit before he turns and gives her the birth certificate, "Sloan overdosed on cocaine a few weeks ago. Apparently we're in the will; she's giving him to us."

Addison looks at the little boy's face, alarmed, "Hey honey," she says to him, "are you okay?"

Connor wiggles a bit and shakes his head fervently up and down, then he looks up at her and launches into his tirade, "Do you have any cookies?" He asks with bright hopeful eyes, "because my Mommy tried an' made cookies one time, but she didn't do it good. They tasted yucky."

Addison smiles because she recognizes Mark's scowl and smile and she offers the little boy a hand, "Come into the kitchen, we'll see what I can do."

Later, she puts him to bed in the guest room, smiling a bit at the image of this tiny little boy sleeping in the middle of her king-sized Victorian comforters. "Thanks." He says to her, smacking his lips and letting his eyes droop sleepily, "Ya know. For the cookies and stuff. They were real good. Not like mommy's."

"Sleep tight sweetheart," she whispers to him, but he's already asleep.

She settles down on the couch beside her husband who hadn't moved since that afternoon, "How do you feel?" She asks him, resting her head on his chest and tugging him into her arms.

"Like I lost a kid today." He doesn't move from his position, "I always assumed that she'd be fine, you know? I thought she would go out into the world, have her baby and it would change her. I can't believe she did that to her son. I cannot believe that she would do that."

"Sometimes," Addison tells him softly, "the world becomes a scary place, and stronger men have failed under similar circumstances. You're a good man, Mark Sloan, and I know people have told you otherwise but you always rose up when life started to suck. Not everyone is like that. Sometimes they hide. You have to understand overwhelming fear. That's how people become addicts; it's a sense of self-preservation. She didn't do this to hurt her son; she did it to protect herself from the pain. I know it's selfish but I've done the same."

"When you slept with me," he says, stating it blankly and she doesn't like the direction this is going but she continues anyway.

"When I slept with you, when I was married, I did it, because no man ever made me feel like you made me feel. I did it because my heart raced a little bit faster when I was near you, and because every time you smiled I felt like I was melting. It was selfish, it was wrong and I didn't do it to hurt Derek, not at all, but to protect myself because I couldn't, I knew I couldn't go for another second without knowing what you tasted like. So yeah, it was selfish. It's always selfish."

"You know this means we have two kids now?"

Addison smiles and leans up to peck his lips, "One for each," she says happily, "one for each."

XXXXXX

They both grow to be very tall, and sometimes Mark feels overwhelmed when he walks by his son and feels almost shorter. They've both grown into very handsome teenagers, and he almost wants to smack himself to make sure they're really there, that time has flown by so quickly.

Addison's hands play up his back and then rest on his shoulder and he twirls her around as she laughs. He smiles and kisses her in greeting before shaking his head sadly, "I just spent a crap-load of money on that kid's car. He better be worth it."

"Well it's not Brown but U-Dub is a pretty good school, I think he did pretty well considering he has only your genes and none of mine." But she smiles happily as he receives his diploma, because most of the time, she forgets that fact is true.

"He's a Mama's boy though," Mark tells her seriously, "Vi's Daddy's girl."

Vienna walks up behind him, graduating the same year as her brother (nephew) even though she's a year younger.

"Well, I'm glad he's someone else's problem now," Addison leans her head on his shoulder and sighs, "If I have to yell at him about finding one more condom in his pants… it sucks that he took after you."

"Ladies love me," Mark agrees with a laugh but Addison growls, "I better be the only lady loving you."

Mark grin and assures her that she is and she sighs contently. "We did pretty good, one full-ride one Ivy-League. Two athletes. Two honors students. Only three parking tickets and one accident between the two of them."

"Yeah," he says with a snort, "Because those are the things you judge parenting on."

"Fine," she wriggles her nose, "they're both still alive, we're still married, we didn't have to sell the house and live on the street to pay for college, I say we did pretty good babe."

He winks at her and then kisses her with a smack on the lip as Vienna turns and fixes them with a glare, "I say we did really good Addy, really, really, really good."

They sneak out three minutes later.

_Finis_


End file.
